


Cranes

by onpu1234



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mystrade fluff, Papa Lestrade Day, Paternal Lestrade, Siblings, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onpu1234/pseuds/onpu1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg是個很棒的叔叔，而Mycroft盡他所能。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cranes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782526) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver). 



> For [chasingriver](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver),
> 
> A translation of [Cranes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1782526) by chasingriver.

「他們不會咬人，」Greg說。

「我從可靠情報中知道他們會。」

「不是這個年紀。」

Mycroft反了眼睛一下，向上望。

「噢，別來這套，」Greg說。「如果你真的不想我不會拉你去。」

「你肯定你得去？」

「你在開玩笑吧？這是她八歲生日，如果『Greg叔叔』不在，可得要付上嚴重代價。來吧，會很好玩的。」

「你口中的『好玩』是否跟我過去所認知的有所不同？」

Greg嘆氣。「聽著，要是你會生悶氣，那麼別來。」他揚眉四周看著客廳。「還記得我把她的禮物放在哪兒嗎？我真該用大一點的盒子裝著。」

「你肯定她的年紀夠大能玩iPad？」

「哈！她很可能比我玩得更出色。」

「不難想像，」Mycroft喃喃說。隨後補充，「估計是在睡房。」

「喂！我聽到的，」Greg下樓到大堂時說。「喔，太好了，在這兒。」

閃亮的膠帶包裹著纖薄盒子，上面佈滿手繪星星。「如果你將這盒子指向飛機，那應會是刑事犯罪。」Greg打趣。

Mycroft一臉呆滯看著他。

「像個鐳射指標，弄盲機師的那種？」他的聲線逐漸變小，最終以小嘆氣結束。「不要緊。聽著，我知道你不喜歡小孩……」

「我沒說過。」

「好吧，我知道孩子令你緊張……」

Mycroft微微仰起頭，不情願地承認。

「……但撇除一切原因，Kaite迷倒在你褲腳下，如果你不來她會震驚的失望。」

「她不是令我擔心的原因；是另外那十個會尖叫的能量體，他們能嗅到恐懼。」

Greg對他虛弱一笑，輕吻一下。「我會大約六點回來，親愛的。我會代你向她問好。」隨著他拿起手機鑰匙，Mycroft從椅子上站起。

「等等，我也來。」

他揚起眉毛，「你肯定？」

「我可以無視另外十個，而且我已經好一段時間沒見她了。」

當他們駛進Greg姐姐家的車道，Katie跑出去迎接他們。Greg還未從車裡出來，Katie就往他身上撲，緊緊的抱著他，緊得他懷疑肋骨會否斷掉。

「耶！你來了！」

「我當然會來！」

「媽媽說你可能要上班什麼的。」

「噢，我怎會為了在倫敦的屍體而錯過這？」他說，給她個大笑容，從眼角邊看見Mycroft壓抑著微笑。上年他小心避免任何太過令人不安的內容，向Katie解釋什麼是「警察」，她覺得這很「棒」。「生日快樂！」他笑容滿臉說。「今天開心嗎？」

「最棒的一天！你好，Mikey叔叔！」

Greg非常肯定她是英國，不，是全世界，唯一一人可以這樣叫他，這可是一項高尚榮譽。

Mycroft微笑。「你好，Katie。生日快樂。」他自她五歲就認識，這些年來逐漸喜愛她，但他從未因此面對孩子時會感到輕鬆，他偏向視他們為小大人。

他們從車裡出來，Katie問，「想看看我在體操課學了什麼嗎？」然後不等回答就在小片草地上展示前空翻。

「哇！厲害！」Greg慨歎，就連Mycroft也另眼相看。「我不知道你能做到，」他說，就算往日踢足球時，他也無法做到。

「我可以騎在你的肩上嗎？」

「當然。」將她抱起，抓住她的腿以穩定她，女孩笑著尖叫。明天他的背部會討厭他，但這一切都值得。他們往裡面走，Katie在走過前門時急低頭。

「媽媽，媽媽，看誰來了！」

Janice從廚房出來，用茶布抹著手。「你能來真好，」她說。「很高興見到你，Mycroft。」

這裡只有她和Katie；她的爸爸在她兩歲時離開了，然後Janice一人把她養大。她不是最好的姐姐，她花了好些年才接受「基」這概念，但她是個好媽媽，Katie則是個可愛、身心健康的孩子。

「謝謝邀請我們。大夥兒什麼時候來？」Greg問。

「半個小時後，會有多八個。雙胞胎感冒了不能來。」

「放我下來吧，Greg叔叔，給你看看媽媽送了什麼。」

Katie回來，帶著幾本畫簿和一大箱繪畫工具。

Greg給他姐姐贊成的笑容。這是完美的禮物；Katie愛畫畫而且非常擅長。「噢，很棒的禮物，對吧？」

她打開其中一本，向他展示有她和媽媽的畫作。「今天早上畫的，喜歡麼？」

「很漂亮。這會貼在雪櫃上？」他望向Janice，這比較是問她而不是Katie的問題。

「那裡已經滿了，甜心，應該再沒空位。」

「噢，我肯定能在騰空一些位置。來吧，陽光，看看有什麼可以做，好嗎？」Janice在眾人入廚房時向他怒視。他聽到Katie和Mycroft在另一間房小聲談話。

他們剛重新排好畫作，第一個朋友就來了，提早來了。孩子興奮上跳下跳，還不是太差。其他人來了後，尖叫聲變到大得可以點燃一個小核反應爐。

Mycroft一直坐在客廳裡的椅子，聽到那高分貝興奮尖叫，向Greg投以勇敢的微笑。

Janice還在為蛋糕抹糖霜，請Greg稍微娛樂一下孩子。他從外套拿出手銬和委任證，說「誰想扮『蘇格蘭場』？」他向孩子示範如何用手銬後，孩子們急不及待互相拘捕對方。

「這是哪門子，Greg？」Janice從廚房裡喊。「你知我不是指這種方法。」他對Mycroft奸笑，後者輕笑。「什麼？」他回答。「他們可玩得開心。」

蛋糕上了後就是禮物。Greg送她iPad，這引來幾個女孩崇敬地倒抽氣，還有Janice的「你會寵壞她」。他事前已做好設定，所以Katie可以用來跟他發短信。對於她比自己更擅長打短信，並不出奇。手機因接收短信而不停震動，內容都是大大的笑容，伴隨每次發送時的咯咯大笑聲。這份禮物可能是個壞主意；幸好他有無限短信話費。

孩子的興奮程度隨著禮物和iPad減退了一會兒；但又因糖分而回來，可離家長接走他們還有半小時，幾個孩子已開始發牢騷，除非有人站出來，否則場面會失控。

Greg絞盡腦汁想辦法，但孩子已沒精力再四周跑，他不知道還有什麼可以做，沒有人想再被逮捕了。

「你有紙嗎？」

「什麼？」Greg和Janice兩人同時說，望著Mycroft。他差不多整個下午沒說話，Greg完全不知道他想幹什麼。

「哪種紙？」Janice問。

「一般列印用的紙，每人兩張應該夠了。」

「嗯，好的。」她帶著一小疊，發給所有人。

「大家找個平面，」Mycroft說。「我們來折紙鶴。」

「哪些，像那些在地盤的？」Katie疑惑地問，

「不，他們是一種鳥類。」

Greg取了張紙。「等等，我也想弄。」

他教眾人如何將列印紙變成正方形，先折成三角形，撕走多餘部分，再慢慢示範每個步驟，幫那些不懂的。有些比其他人快領略，也加入幫忙。牢騷神奇地停下來，取而代之是提問和不時的「這看上去一點也不像小鳥」。

最終開始成形，孩子都發出「哇！」和「噢，我看到了！」的感歎。「現在，」Mycroft說，「接下來你得非常溫柔才不會撕爛。」所有人都點頭，特別認真。他拿著翅膀，拉開，使身體膨脹，拿起紙鶴得意洋洋笑。「現在到你們。」

紙鶴逐一成形，室內充滿歡樂笑聲。有些不如Mycroft的整齊一致，但都看似小鳥，所有女孩也驚奇不已，就連Janice也留下深刻印象。

「我想再做多隻，」其中一個女孩說，其他人也紛紛同意，家長開始來到他們就剛好完成第二隻。

「如果之後我忘了如何做，怎麼辦？」其中一個問。

「我相信網上會有教程。」Mycroft回答。

Janice瞪眼看他，鄙視說，「他們年紀太小，還沒能上網。」然後用正常音量補充，「你可以請父母幫忙找。」

Mycroft望向她，聳肩，Greg則偷笑。

女孩們離開時喋喋不休地討論紙鶴，雖然手銬留下一會兒的深刻印象，但還是對紙鶴更有興趣。 Greg發現Janice每次聽到這字都恣意流淚，幸好Katie非常崇拜他，要不然Janice下個生日不會邀請他，雖然那時後「蘇格蘭場」和紙鶴對她來說已經太幼稚。

當他們駛回家，Greg轉身問Mycroft 「你什麼時候學會那個？」

「小時候父親教的。」

「好吧，那個也是，但我說的是如何面對八歲小孩。」

「我恐怕我不是那方面的專家」

「但那還是很厲害，今天你真的是『Mikey叔叔』。」

Mycroft怒目。「謝謝。你很善於跟她交流；那種事我不是天生就會。」

「這令你今天所做的更值嘉許，今晚我來煮飯，不論你想吃什麼我都會做。」

「要麼你做的通心粉？我愛那個。」

「好。今天謝謝你來，這意味很多。」

「比我想像中的好。」

「如果發生騷亂，那麼整件事會比你想像中的好。」Greg臉無表情說，Mycroft咯咯笑。

隨著他們駛往大路，Greg說「那麼，你還知道其他動物的折法嗎？」


End file.
